


Immortals

by Patatarte



Series: The mixed box [8]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Depression, Drug Use, Gen, Sad, This is a kind of experiment, about, immortal au, maybe nothing is real and this is the matrix, the city is a trap, they aren't happy about their situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: The city is strange and keeps them in,some things change but some never do,Aleks woke up but will someone else do too ?Every chapter is a part of the AU but it's not following any order at all.





	1. Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> Another mission for the Cowchop Crew, just a simple take town of a target.  
> Aleks is the sniper for this but when the mission is done, he has to leave the building but the elevator is out of service...

Aleks cursed on a rooftop, trying to get his breath to even while he quickly installed the sniper rifle on the tripod. Once it was done he cracked his neck and looked through the scope. He searched for James somewhere down the streets, guided by Brett’s monotonous’ voice in his earpiece.

Once he found him, he just turned the earpiece off, he can’t talk back anyways. They really need to update their material. But then, the roof becomes too quiet and too noisy at the same time. There’s hushed noises from below and the strong wind that just don’t go well with Aleks’ mind, so he pats his pockets to find his earbuds.

After looking through all his pockets and his duffel bag, he has to get with the fact that he doesn’t have them and curses again, trying to focus back on James. And he looks at him walking, pretending to be interested with the shits from stores. He looks like a goddamn fool and Aleks can’t believe people are falling for this. He’s not really a good actor, and that’s the main reason of Aleks’ presence is on a roof.

It’s surreal, always, to follow someone through the scope like they aren’t even in the same world as you. It looks like a video to Aleks, a simulation of some kind. He wonders just one second what it’d do to shoot James in the back of the head right now, how people would react, how Brett would react from his spot.

As his mind kicks him for thinking something so awful, he realizes that James is making signs to him. To everyone in that street, it looks like James is talking to someone on his phone with the camera on, moving his fingers and smiling.

Aleks follows the lead, finding the target easily and stops breathing before shooting to get more accuracy. He doesn’t watch long enough to see James taking advantage of the chaos to steal a USB drive that they’ll sell in the evening.

No, Aleks just puts everything back in his duffel bag and goes back in the building. There he spits on the ground at the view of the out-of-service stickers on the elevator that forced him to climb up there. He doesn’t plan on doing the same for the way back and is really glad the building is empty.  
He turns the earpiece on and hears Brett talking with James in it. He doesn’t plan on cutting the conversation and just climbs over the staircase’ fence and holds the duffel bag tight in his arms before closing his eyes. There’s a casual talk now, the excitation mostly passed and James is walking towards Brett’s position to get back to the warehouse.

Aleks just turns slightly and lets himself fall, head first. It’s a quick way to get down, scary, even after so much time, and messy, but quick. He learned not to fall his legs first because the pain was really too hard to bear and it was counterproductive as the whole, really. He feels the wind and the fast fall before the hard stop makes him feel nothing at all for few minutes.

These minutes are blessed silence before it comes back like a white noise to his ears. Then he feels the control coming back to his muscles and he opens his eyes and gasps, jumping on his feet and shaking his head at the headache that will take a couple of minute to disappears. He runs through the doors, brushing a hand in his bleached hair, the bag in his other. He spots Jakob and gets on his bike.

As the man drives away, making the tires screech on the road, Aleks’ dark blood that was covering the floor slowly turns into ash and dust, not leaving a trace.


	2. Blurry Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett isn't a sane man, never was, never will be. He walks the streets like a tiger in its cage and realized that something was wrong with the whole city a long time ago. Now, he doesn't believe in purgatory nor anything specific, but that definition is the closest to the place he lives in.

Brett isn't a sane man, never was, never will be. He walks the streets like a tiger in its cage and realized that something was wrong with the whole city a long time ago. Now, he doesn't believe in purgatory nor anything specific, but that definition is the closest to the place he lives in.

Every time he closes his eyes, the city seems to change, just a little. Walls rebuild themselves, there's always at least one burial but never a new tomb. It's like the city resets itself and he's trapped in it.

People die, but there's always the same number living in the city. People just change faces, and planes disappear in the sky, but for some reasons Brett never was able to go in one. Flight delayed, police coming to get him out of it when he tried to sneak in one other time, or even worst : plane crashing in the ocean some minutes after leaving the airport.

He discovered that he was immortal when he shot himself in the head on one really bad night, years ago. And it only fuels his rage of being stuck in this stupid city. But not everyone is that way, some people don't ever stand again, they just die, burial and shit, and someone else take their place. And it messes with Brett's mind.

He knows that Aleks is the same as him, because the subject came after a big alcohol contest between them, and because as a proof of his words, Aleks took a lethal dose of drugs and woke up some hours after. Yeah, Aleks is an immortal, a worn out one, which is funny for someone holding the nickname of ImmortalHD. What isn't funny is when they lost someone for real. 

When they lost Joe. 

His car went off the road and ended at the bottom of a clif. They just had the time to climb down and take his body out of the wreck before it burned down. They buried him in the forest, and could never find it back even if they marked it. It was like every trace of him disappeared, like for everyone else dying around them.

It destroyed James, turned him into a cold killer with a fake laugh, dark eyes looking at the horizon for answers while Aleks was sending the whole docks on fire.

Not long after, Lindsey told Brett about some fucked up dream she was having. She got drank and told him about the time she was pretty sure she died and woke up in a parking lot, and that she went through the process of trying to kill herself and couldn't tell afterward if it was just a realistic nightmare or something that happened. With Brett, she realized she was one of them. 

The third confirmed immortal.

Something was definitely wrong in the city. It seemed like, every time they tried to keep at least one of them awake through days, it wasn't working, like some matrix shit forced them all to sleep at one point to reset the city, and what is the point of it when you are stuck in this life ?

Brett was jaded, going for random shooting without protection, getting shot multiple times and only feeling slightly alive when pain took over his body. Aleks just burned things and sometimes burned his hands, hissing and then easing the pain away by taking lethal doses of various drugs to wake up fully healed. Lindsey drowned herself in booze most of the time. 

They were just fucked up at that point, and they had no clue as if any others of the crew were like them, or like sweet Joe. So, when the only people you have a deep bond with, the only thing making it seemingly worthwhile, are in a dangerous situation, you can't be chill.

Sure they hated the place, hated their condition, hated being stuck in that city, but they cared too much about their crew. Aleks kept putting himself in 'relative' danger to save Trevor or Asher when thing turned sour, not knowing if a shot could take them down forever or not. He still made a good job at not dying before their eyes, but he always got badly injured and had to deal with it with gritted teeth for their sake.

But imagine Brett holding on James' hand for dear life, trying to get him up the building he slipped off of, but barely holding him in place. James was weirdly calm in his fear, while Brett was so stressed it was messing with his muscles. He couldn't bring James back, couldn't find the strength to do so because he was scared for him.

James saw in his eyes that it wouldn't end well and closed his own, scared to death, yes, but at one point fear turned into blankness and he just decided something.

"Brett, you have to let go of me or you'll fall too." it sounded so calm coming from the loudest man around, and that was sending chills to Brett’s neck.

"The FUCK are you saying, Wilson ?!" Brett was aware of the panicked tone he was giving, but he couldn’t really do much about it. He decided to ask then. “Are you- Are you immortal too ?” At the look James gave him, no, he wasn’t one, or wasn’t aware to be one, which was much worse. “Hang on, I can get you up” He said, looking around, hoping to grab his phone and call for help. 

“It’s okay man, I had enough of this shit show, I’m gonna find Joe in hell or wherever the fuck he might be.” 

“Don’t say shit like that, James-”

“I’m done, I tried and I’m done, you can let me go.”

“Joe would want you to fight and live !”

“Yeah and I can’t do that right now !” A bit of flame was suddenly in his voice, betraying his real feelings towards it all.*

For a second, Brett thought of jumping and taking James in his arms in hope of falling first on the cold hard ground, taking all the damage and saving James, but the fall is too short for such a stunt. They are trapped.

“James, I swear you better stand again after that fall, you are half of a coin, you can’t fucking die, okay buddy ?”

James had a little laugh, like a mockery, like he thought Brett lost it and he just nodded and shrugged at the same time, shaking a bit, his hands getting seriously clammy and slippery. They both felt that the last second was closer than ever.

James opened his mouth, making a little sneer “Tell Trevor he still owes me 10-” and fell. Brett could just look in horror as his friend’s back slammed hard of a metal trash bin several floors under, slipping on the floor like a broken doll, eyes open, lifeless, awful.

“Please, wake up” Brett heard himself say, gripping the wall and turning his knuckles white. “Wake up, James.” 

Cars went by in the street, unbothered, helicopters looking for crimes tracked down a fast car, the wind from the coast caressed Brett’s sweaty neck. Time was running away and stopping at the same time.

Please, wake up.


	3. Immortal double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little view on how Aleks discovered his immortality

The first time Aleks died was on accident, he doesn't recall it, but found it odd. He was trying some parkour and his foot slipped on crusty paint, making him fall few meters. Could have been alright, could have been way too painful, could have killed him.

It killed him, but when he stood up few minutes later, he just thought he had a bad fall that knocked him off and got confused by the lack of pain for few days before forgetting about it. He didn't saw the pool of blood that followed his fall, dark and spreading around him before turning into ash a second before he gasped himself awake.

So, to him, the first time he died was something bigger, more painful and scary. He wasn't aware that he was immortal, and helped Trevor out on a mission. The tension was high, nerves were raw and the only thing they could hear was the loud ringing after too many gunfire.

Aleks pushed Trevor away, made him squeeze his way through a full warehouse, decided to stay behind just one second to make sure nobody was following. He held his gun ready but a fist came on his blind spot and punched him hard. His gun fell and he was alone to fight his way out.

It was fine at first, he could do that, the other had no fire weapon ! But then someone else arrived and grabbed him from behind, squeezing his neck in a tight grib of arm. Aleks tried to get free but his first opponent got his legs.

He was done, he couldn't do shit, it was the end.

He tried not to panic, but fear took the place of his blood and air wasn't really an option anymore. It felt more and more painful and his moves got heavier. His vision started to black out and he saw the person in front of him talk without hearing them. A strong hold went on his head and snapped his neck.

He's sure that he died, no other way, it wasn't an hallucination, couldn't be ?

Once again he gasped himself awake on the cold ground, his hand going to his neck and letting a nervous cry escapes his lips. He was fine, no mark, no pain, nothing ? He was breathing and alive and nothing was slow or painful. What the fuck happened !?

Brett found him, a riffle in hand, so glad to found him alive. 

He helped him stand and Aleks laughed it out as a "I got knocked out", but he couldn't help the uncomfort in his voice nor the doubt in his mind for too long after this. He left for a walk some days later, in the forest, and decided to shoot himself in the head, either to get ride of him loosing his mind or to prove his point.

When he suddenly sat up and two wild dogs ran away, he knew that it was true.

How ? And why ? It was just impossible ! He needed to talk but had no idea how ! He lost people before, they weren't immortals !

He went back to the city and felt like he lived in a bubble, like everything else was meaningless while he was a slow observant. He needed to talk about it to the crew, needed to get that out of his chest, to know if someone else was like him !

It took him a long time to talk with Brett one drunk night. Before that he tried to die once a weak at least from drug use, trying to get some sense to all of this.

"There is no sense to it all" Brett told him with a fake smile. The man was just as broken as him. They were trapped in here and in time, criminals spilling blood and swallowing it back.

In the back of his mind, Aleks really hoped most of their crew wasn't the same as Brett and him. For their sanity. He wanted them to leave that foolish life and be as safe as possible.

But everything proved him wrong.


End file.
